Many types of printing devices employ print cartridges in the printing process. Print cartridges should operate reliably to ensure proper functioning of a printing device. Further, failure of print cartridges during manufacture increases production costs. Print cartridge failure can be brought about by a failure of the print cartridge components including print head(s).
Print heads and other fluid-ejecting devices often incorporate a slotted substrate in their construction. Currently, the slotted substrates can have a propensity to suffer failures due to, among other things, cracking of substrate material proximate a slot. Such failures lead to product malfunctions that can decrease product reliability and lessen customer satisfaction, while at the same time, increase production costs. For these and other reasons, there is a need for the present invention.